


五羟色胺

by ymq6042007



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: K花 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymq6042007/pseuds/ymq6042007
Summary: 五羟色胺哨向AU，有私设，不影响阅读。哨兵KB X 向导花少北圈地自萌，勿扰正主。文章虚构，请勿上升。
Relationships: K/花
Kudos: 8





	五羟色胺

有一点意识流的车，所以算18禁。  
请各位读者自行考虑清楚，作者对阅读的任何后果不承担责任。

KB“很久”没消息了，从上次出任务之后。

第一天，没有联络。  
或许这次任务太忙？KB精神识海的开放有困难？

第二天，还是没有联络。  
KB应该没什么问题吧？花少北有点担心了。

第三天，KB精神识海就像是不存在了一样，这到底怎么回事儿？  
花少北几次准备联系哨向管理处，都因为不知道怎么措辞，而没好意思拨通电话。  
毕竟没有硬性规定，结合了的哨兵和向导就一定要每日通过精神识海联络的。

第四天，花少北眉头紧锁地抚摸着KB标记他的那个结合突触，那里在发热。  
这是哨兵出现的精神力过载的警告。

对于哨兵来说，向导的存在有点像是一个电源插座，当他们的电池耗尽的时候，就需要找到自己对应的插座，然后结合或者标记——充电。  
越是高级的哨兵续航的能力就越久，因为这意味着哨兵的自控能力和精神状态都很优秀。  
在最高级的哨兵身上，从13岁开始转化甚至到30岁之前，都可以一直不需要向导的辅助充能。  
也就是说，对于高等级哨兵而言，续航的时间最长可达20年左右。  
但是这有一个风险，如果任由电池电量在20年之后耗尽，那么哨兵将会狂化进行无差别攻击。  
为了避免这种情况出现，哨向管理处会抓紧一切时间从哨兵第一秒转化成功的开始，给他们安排向导。  
谢天谢地，哨向的比率几乎均等。

谢天谢地，KB和花少北是从小在一起长大的兄弟。  
“不然，就凭这个狗逼自己，是根本找不到向导的！”花少北语，“我那是可怜他！可怜他一个人精神力过载疼得要死，然后还狂化还会殃及无辜！我是人道主义救助！”

花少北每次被朋友问到在哪找到的高级哨兵时，总是竭尽全力的表达自己对于和KB结合一事的嫌弃。  
而KB每次听到这种话的时候，总会一脸怨气的把花少北拉回家，企图制止花少北将他们的结合过程在公开场合大喇叭复述一遍的行为。

花少北抚摸着左胸口上方发热的结合处，这不对劲。  
KB的实力非常强大，五感敏锐，是队伍中的金牌狙击手。他的精神力不会轻易过载，从他15岁转化开始，在长达10年的时间里只有一次精神力过载，其他的时候哪怕是转化初期KB都控制的很好。

是的，KB的精神力只过载过一次。  
就是他耍赖要我同意当他向导的那一次。  
花少北回忆起当时两人一起度过结合热的过程又开始脸红。

啊，现在不是想这些的时候，花少北摇了摇头，又拍了拍自己的脸颊，试图让脸颊的红色迅速消褪下去。  
KB出任务有时甚至长达两三个星期，可是花少北都不曾担心过，因为平时只要KB不在他的视线范围内，他就会从精神识海中和花少北报个平安。  
就算是KB再忙花少北至少也会收到对方一句话的消息。

可是这次，已经整整4天杳无音讯了。  
“他妈的！”花少北一只手用力的按着自己越来越痛的左胸口，另一只手上不自觉地一使劲儿把外卖的筷子给撅折了。  
“操，好痛！”筷子剌破了花少北的掌心。

已经结合的向导有着严格的纪律，当哨兵外出执行任务时不得主动联系自己的哨兵，这是为了哨兵的人身安全所设定的规矩。  
并且所有哨兵在任务归来时，都会接受哨向精神测量仪的扫描，如果被查出有向导主动发出连接邀请，哨兵将会受到严厉惩罚。

突然，花少北的左胸口开始剧烈的疼痛，他左胸腔肋骨下面的器官甚至痛得要跳了出来。  
“KB！”花少北眉头紧锁，整个人在沙发上蜷缩成一团，只能通过大声呼喊KB的名字来驱逐这种痛苦。

他不敢主动连接KB，不是怕什么哨向管理处的规定，是因为他不知道现在去连接自己的哨兵会不会让他受伤。

剧痛中KB原本紧锁的精神识海突然对花少北开放了，花少北敏锐的察觉到了这一点。  
他的精神触手立刻携带着大量的五羟色胺试图赶往自己哨兵识海破损的地方。  
但是被挡住了。

“日！”花少北裂开嘴，咬着牙跳脚大声吼道：“KB！你他妈开智学校毕业的？！快点让老子进去！”

远距离通过精神触手携带五羟色胺安抚自己的哨兵，并不是所有向导都能够做到的。  
只有真正有过精神欢愉体验并且结合过的哨兵和向导才能实现。

根据马斯洛需求理论，人的需求是分等级的，这点对于哨兵和向导也一样。  
只不过对于真正精神结合过的哨兵和向导而言，寻常人的性爱其实并不能让他们产生什么太多的快感。

一般人的快乐信号通过五羟色胺在神经突触中传递，以达到大脑分泌多巴胺的效果。多巴胺分泌的多少由五羟色胺的多少决定。  
人们通过吃到喜欢的食物，或者是和喜欢的人相处、亲吻、做爱获得快感，原因都是因为在做这些事情的时候五羟色胺根据不同程度释放了快乐信号，因此也导致了多巴胺的分泌量级的不同。  
普通人只需要一茶匙那么多的五羟色胺，就可以产生足够量的多巴胺来享受极乐的状态了。

而根据哨向管理处的研究报告，哨兵体内并不能和常人一样产生正常量的五羟色胺，他们就像是抑郁症患者，自身生产五羟色胺的能力受到了遏制。  
他们的身体能产生多少多巴胺，获得何等量级的愉悦，则完全取决于向导想分享多少五羟色胺给他，一般情况下哨兵和向导的物理距离越近，他们之间能够传递的五羟色胺越多。

而有过精神愉悦共感的哨向可以不遵守物理距离的规定，向导无论与哨兵所隔多远他们的五羟色胺传递都不受限制。

普通人的极乐是一茶匙五羟色胺，而哨兵没有上限。如果硬要说上限的话，则完全取决于向导的能力。  
对于花少北和KB，一般情况下这个量可以是整个茶杯那么多。

而刚才花少北把茶壶都带过去了。

“太多了，不行的！我会当场疯掉。”KB在精神识海中的声音绵软可爱，和他稳准狠的狙击手身份完全不相符。  
“你都精神力过载了！我刚才太慌了，现在好了，快让我过去。”花少北在KB的脑子里还是一副大嗓门，完全没变化。

“你，你等一下。”KB有点扭捏，“我找个合适的地方。”  
“好的。”  
花少北答应的很迅速，又紧跟着说：“你知不知道，你他妈刚才差点没把我吓死！”  
“你不想活！也别带老子一起死啊！”花少北此言属实，因为结合过的哨兵向导失去一方后很难独立生存。

“很抱歉。”KB的声音变得很低沉，几乎和他在现实生活中的状态一样了。  
花少北一听就知道要遭。  
“草泥马！你赶紧给爷支棱起来！坚持到我们建立连接！我现在和你说什么都没用是吧，我知道！一会儿你就听话了！”尽管花少北用词不那么文雅，语气也不是很温柔，但是他的担心和焦急被KB准确的捕捉到了。

现实中的KB甚至在极度抑郁的情况下嘴角勾起了一点，只是因为知道花少北在为他忧心着。

就在花少北等不及要催促的时候，“我好了。”KB沉声说道。  
“找好地方了？确定安全？”关于任务花少北一个字都没有问，他知道KB现在的状态就已经无言的表明此次行动一定极其艰难。

“没问题。”  
KB和花少北两个人同时闭上双眼。  
属于花少北的充满鲜花的精神识海和属于KB的无垠的广阔沙漠在一瞬间联通，花少北带着足够的五羟色胺来到了KB的脑海中。

KB的精神识海中有一个快要干涸的水源，它就像是鸣沙山旁的月牙泉，孕育了KB脑海中的所有生物。  
现在那一眼泉水边的植物已经开始因为缺水而濒死，可是随着花少北走进那个泉眼中央，泉水又再次上涨起来。

“呃……”精神识海被填满的快感带来了无法比拟的愉悦，KB终于有能力在自己的脑海中凝结成形。  
在自己精神识海的KB穿着作训服，背上背着他最爱的那把狙击枪。  
KB看到远处的花少北整个人被自己思维中的愉悦因子包裹着，这样的认知让KB的精神力非常满足，只在那一瞬间他和花少北同时感应到了这点。

花少北知道KB正在看着他，背对着KB，在精神识海中脱掉自己的衣服，大叫了一声：“还不赶紧给爷过来。”

向导在将自己身体里所有的五羟色胺传递给哨兵后，整个人会变得更渴望在精神和肉体上同自己的哨兵进行融合，KB清楚这一点。

他也没有犹豫，在自己的精神识海中只有一个好处，免去脱衣服的麻烦。

KB步入自己的那一眼泉水，从岸边缓步进入，直到贴近花少北的后背。  
他发现花少北一直在颤抖，这是上一次，也是他们第一次精神结合时没有的情况。

“你怎么了？”KB担忧的问花少北。他把花少北试图去触碰花少北的肩膀，想要把他揽在怀里，结果未曾想到，花少北被他轻轻一碰就倒下了。  
KB赶忙将花少北抱起，往泉水的边沿处走去。

“我……”花少北的声音非常微弱，和之前所有的时候都不一样，KB更加着急了，“你怎么了？是不是刚才传递的太多了？”  
“不，”花少北倚在KB怀里，被人公主抱的样子加剧了他本就发红的脸颊，“不是，我……”  
他开始低声抽泣起来，手捂住左胸口结合的位置，整个人脸涨得通红，但是又一个字都说不出来。  
KB发现了他用力按住左胸的手，一把将那细长的手指攥住，陡然发现原本结合处的牙印已经通红发肿了，“你发结合热了？”  
面对KB有点慌张的疑问，花少北默默在他怀里点了点头，复又小声呢喃道：“应该是刚才大量制造五羟色胺的缘故……”，说着他央求的仰头看着KB，“KB，我们做吧，我好想。”  
花少北的声音更低了，如果不是精神识海不受物理声波影响，KB根本听不见他说这句话。

KB将花少北放在泉水旁边的沙地上，然后又把他面朝自己抱在怀里，两人背靠着沙丘，面冲着泉水。

“你不能总是这样。”KB少见的没有直接上他，而是温情的把他搂在怀里，尽管此时KB的性器已经坚硬的在花少北的屁股下彰显自己的存在感，可是他的语调却意外的温柔。

“什么？”花少北脑子已经有点糊涂了，他需要他的哨兵，他现在很孤独也很害怕，他需要他的哨兵狠狠地贯穿他，再告诉他：天大地大，哪怕人类全都如蝼蚁一样渺小，可他不是一个人。

但是唯一能够给自己安全感的那个人却不愿意要他，花少北不知道自己怎么了，眼泪突然就漫上了眼眶，委屈的小声说着，“你到底在说什么呀，我们为什么不做？”

KB这次没有宠溺自己的向导，哪怕他知道对方一定也深爱着自己，不然他们的精神连接不会达到这样的深度。  
可他觉得有些话还是要说清楚的。

“我可以和你发生关系，那然后呢？”KB故作疑问的语气和悄悄与花少北拉开的距离都让花少北的不安感倍增。  
“什么然后？我们之间还要什么然后？”花少北迷迷糊糊的往KB怀里钻，用自己同样挺立的阴茎去磨蹭KB的下腹，结果被KB死死地按住了腰。

“你反复强调只是出于人道主义救助，才和我结合。如果是我当时勉强了你，我们再不断进行精神结合，你只会越来越难和我分开。”  
KB的声音带着压抑的低沉和狡黠，只不过花少北在结合热的状态里没有听出来。

结合热会激发向导的潜意识，让潜意识突破意识的包裹在人清醒的时候也被表达出来。  
简单的说，花少北现在的状态就和喝了吐真剂差不多。

向导的潜意识发现自己的哨兵在试图拒绝自己，这触碰到了花少北作为KB向导的底线。  
“你！”花少北不仅红着脸，甚至连耳朵都红的滴血了，吼了一句：“你他妈是不是傻？！”

然后他连珠炮一样的恢复了自己平素的大喇叭嗓门：“我他妈不喜欢你谁管你精神力过载？！就算是特等哨兵在老子面前爆发，我也能毫发无伤你信不信！”

一点停顿都没有，花少北没等KB反应继续说道：“你是高级哨兵，我是高级向导，论能力我一点不比你差。你真的以为我是怕你精神力暴动，所以才献身和你结合的吗？”  
“你脑瓜被被门夹了吧！我他妈当时有一百种方式不伤害你，也不伤害到我自己，还能逃离现场。然后你以为我他妈选了最蠢的一种，是吗？！我告诉你爷早就知道你是故意要和我结合才放纵自己精神力过载！”

花少北用尽了全身的气力，双手死死的搂住KB的肩膀，不让他再推开自己。  
“你真当爷傻？！爷早就瞧出来了，你就是想和我结合，嘿嘿。”花少北哼哼唧唧的，爆发之后又开始流眼泪，整个人委屈的不行，“爷都从了你了，你现在又不给我睡。”  
KB听到这句话，本来觉得自己的目的已经达到了，上半身的问题解决完了，可以开始解决下半身的问题了。

结果他没想到自己收获了意外之喜。  
“我真的喜欢你。”花少北因为刚才情绪太过激动，现在力气耗尽，软绵绵的贴在KB怀里。

“我是真的喜欢你，KB。”花少北低着头，默默的说着。  
“我是一个特别缺乏安全感的人，我精神识海里所有的小花都能在一瞬间变成菟丝子，这你是知道的。”因为害羞和自己身体的变化，花少北几乎是用自己左胸口的乳尖去和KB的右胸腔皮肤摩擦以获得些许连接的快感。  
“可是你给我安全感，从我们第一次精神连接到现在，菟丝子再也没有出现过。”

KB的眼睛已经红了，有因为泪水感动的殷红，也有想要把怀里的人操死的欲火。  
他略带蛮横的揪起花少北的头发，“你才是傻逼，我不傻。”  
然后狠狠的吻了上去，他的右手用力的挤压的花少北左胸口的结合处，顺带揉捏把玩花少北通红肿胀的乳头。  
在那一瞬间，被自己哨兵占有的感觉让花少北以为KB揉捏挑逗的不是自己结合处的那一块皮肉，而是自己的心脏。  
“我的心脏被我爱的人捧在手心里。”这个认知让花少北更加迫不及待的想要被KB占有。

“废话说了这么多，现在能做了吗？”  
KB看着花少北因为结合处得到安抚又傲娇起来的样子，直接把硬起很久的阴茎插到了自己口是心非的向导的身体里。

精神识海的交融不需要扩张和安全套，快感更是成指数翻倍，这是属于人类的极致愉悦。

花少北在那一瞬间甚至失去了意识，“啊……KB！”，他用尽全身力气去回吻KB。  
被充满的快感，五羟色胺的交融，肉体的接纳与灵魂的融合，这一刻KB是他的全部。

KB的动作没有停止，精神识海的高潮其实并不一定以做爱的形式呈现，只是他们和大多数哨兵和向导一样选择了这种方式。  
花少北感觉到原本空虚的神经突触迅速被填满、包裹，那感觉就像是鱼回到了水中。

占有他，拥有他精神领域的每一个部分，KB的脑海里只有这一个念头。  
他走过花少北精神识海里的玫瑰花丛，他抚摸每一朵玫瑰花娇艳的花瓣，低头亲吻那些属于菟丝子的尖刺。  
这是花少北的直白和坦诚，善良与热切，也是他暴躁的性格，还是他别扭傲娇的否定。  
这些所有，KB统统都爱。

“我也爱你。”  
被KB吮吻的菟丝子回应道。  
\------------

作者的话：  
紧急开车，好像没太开起来哈，明天有事，之后空了或许还会再写写这个设定。  
关于五羟色胺和多巴胺的关系是蠢作者胡乱编造的，大家看个乐儿就行。  
这篇送给我的焓焓，感谢她的画。  
同时也是今天K花和许多朋友一起给boy过生日让我有了灵感。  
感谢阅读，祝各位天天开心！


End file.
